


Lorenzo & Ivan

by nonagon8025



Series: Medieval rarb shit [3]
Category: Evie’s OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonagon8025/pseuds/nonagon8025
Summary: Prologue(?): When Ivan is assigned to bounty hunt a missing baroness from a local village, he’s met with a strange knight named Lorenzo. He thinks this might be another regular culprit case to deal with but there may be more to the investigation than the two of them think.
Series: Medieval rarb shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079951





	Lorenzo & Ivan

**Author's Note:**

> All Main Characters Belong to Humtown/Fangsyrup

“I must ask, how long have you been in search of this bounty Sir Ivan?” Lorenzo chirped. 

Ivan quite honestly couldn’t remember when Lorenzo started standing there next to him watching him load his things onto the saddlebags of his steed. He had no interest in dealing with a royal knight especially with the time he was on. It did peak his interest however as to why the kingdom would be so interested in a simple village culprit to send their own knights. 

“You can just refer to me as Ivan,” Ivan said as he mounted his horse. “I prefer to not be grouped with such titles of nobility...” 

“Same as I then! Although it is in my custom to go by such, it doesn’t quite satisfy me.” Lorenzo said idly putting his hands behind his back. 

Ivan turned away into a simple trot towards the path leaving the tavern, with Lorenzo following suit in long strides. Irritation was slowly flaring up in Ivan. Surely this man had other things to attend to than to strike up conversation with him. 

“...If you are to waste your time following me as so you claim that you’re in search of the same bounty as I,” Ivan said with a sigh the annoyance clear in his tone, “Then answer me as to why the kingdom would be interested in the case of a missing baroness. Her husband died of unnatural causes so to speak which is why I was hired to her case. I must be missing something then if it’s deemed as such a threat to the kingdom itself.” 

“Well,” Lorenzo took two longer strides to catch up next to Ivan’s horse, “There were certain rumors we were informed about that claimed she was an individual involved with plotting against the Kings’ lives. As the Dalager Royal Family’s Champion I was sent to investigate such a threat.” 

That made Ivan stop in his tracks. 

“The Champion...? You’re the current Kingdom’s crowned Champion?” he said, doubt in his voice. Ivan looked at Lorenzo up and down. It’s not that it was a bad thing that he was the Champion, he had just definitely imagined....something different in mind when it came to the Kingdom’s prized Champion nonetheless. 

Lorenzo blinked at the reply. “My apologies! I always assume my armor would stand out for such fact, and most villagers refer to me as Champion Lorenzo so...” he chuckled dryly scratching the back of his head.

“I’ve never heard of you at all in all my times traveling in the kingdom,” Ivan replied flatly and continued on his trot. “If you’re the Champion shouldn’t you be playing bodyguard for our highnesses instead of being sent on a nimble investigation? Alone nonetheless without a party....” 

“Well we don’t necessarily have a lead, besides it would be a waste for the kingdom to send out a platoon for something that might be mere village rumors.” 

“Hm... so you’re the one playing the kingdom’s errand-boy” Ivan teased flatly. 

Lorenzo didn’t know how to respond to that. “I consider my duties to the kingdom very important no matter how big or small, my loyalty doesn’t necessarily exclusively lie with the royal family, it’s to my kingdom. I swore an honest oath.” Lorenzo explained still trying his best to keep pace with Ivan. 

“Right, because you have so much of the kingdom relying on those shoulders I advise you hurry on to the next town instead of wandering about here. I have no leads either so I’m of no use to you,” Ivan said still keeping his face forward. He gavehis horse a subtle kick to speed on. He really didn’t understand why the Champion was so carefree about this discussion. He clearly had something to do and it didn’t involve Ivan other than waste his time. 

“W-Wait! Wait!,” Lorenzo quickly sprinted raising his hands out in front of the steed, causing it to raise back slightly and agitating it on accident. “You’re a very talented bounty hunter, I’m sure the kingdom would be in gratitude of someone with such as your skills. I’ve heard many astonishing things about you and whatever you’ve been recompensed with...I’m sure the Kings themselves could make double.” Lorenzo said. 

Ivan paused to look up slowly at the setting sky. He was absolutely not the type at all to take on cases accompanied. The thought of watching someones back when he could meagerly watch his own all the time it really irritated him. 

But this was the Champion. Not just any simpleton from a shoddy town and average background could reach that title, at least Ivan _hoped_ so. No it took a lot of cunning and experience of more than enough generals to have the Kings crown you as the kingdoms’ Champion. So on the plus side, he wouldn’t be considered dead weight. The reward of course... that was the most tempting offer. If this case was as less severe as Ivan had in mind then Ivan would at least hoped to be able to take some amount of a larger portion. Ivan has been through worse... admittedly, so perhaps he could keep his mind at peace by wrapping this up as fast as possible.

After a long pause Ivan sighed, “I’ll take it into consideration... but I ask only these simple things under my order,” Ivan said looking down at Lorenzo. “You  _ will not _ slow me down and you will grant me some sort of compensation by the kingdom however way this investigation plays.” 

Lorenzo blinked at Ivan’s expression and let out a light laugh. “Of course! I’m a man of my word. If anything I’d be more worried of these thunderstorms showing up all around to slow us down.” Lorenzo grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> All Main Characters Belong to Humtown/Fangsyrup


End file.
